


Instead

by Ant_Eros



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot, What-If, klance, klance is canon king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ant_Eros/pseuds/Ant_Eros
Summary: In season 7 that scene with Lance and Allura but now with Keith and Lance





	Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic that i'm posting. I'm still holding out for Klance so I thought I would fix the scene that happened. Please leave comments and any requests you might have.

Lance was loading the car, ready to head out with Veronica. Despite how risky the plan was, Lance knew that it would work. They had come so far. Their bonds with the Lions stronger than ever. Despite how scared Lance felt, he had confidence that they could pull it off.

"Hey, Isn't that you're leader?" Veronica chimed in, bringing Lance out of his thoughts. Lance looked up and could see Keith walking towards him.

Keith.

How far they have come. From not having one conversation to now leaning on each other for help when they needed it, and always talking to each other when the other needed it.

Their arguing turned into fun banter, the small smiles and laughs with each other seemed to be more frequent, their bond stronger than ever.

Thinking about how far they've come makes Lance think about how far Keith has come. 

Despite Keith not really knowing about Lance back in their Garrison days. Lance knew about Keith. 

Lance, always wanting to try to be the best always had Keith in his sights.

The quiet trouble maker that was the top of flight class, lashing out at others that tried to help or get in his way. To this fearless leader who enjoyed joking around and laughing, who now had a family, not just his Mom but the team too. 

Happier.

Lance hopped down from the car with a smile on his face, walking towards Keith.

"Hey," Keith said nervously.

"Hey, so, so this is it." Lance was nervous too.

"Yeah, all these years leading to this moment." Keith and Lance smiled at each other.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm glad you decided to race after me in that desert from the beginning," Keith was saying this with a confident voice, and a smile on his face, Lance smiling back.

"Despite our rough start, I'm happy with how far we've come, and I know I don't say this enough, but you are important to this team, you helped us together." Lance looked down blushing, not used to being complimented by Keith.

"But most importantly," Lance looked up, curious, "you've been especially important to me, with your help to push me you've helped me to not only be a better leader, but a better person. I'm not used to feeling this way about someone, someone who can make me laugh, and someone who's constantly supportive of me, when I was feeling helpless about leading, it was you who reassured me."

Lance was in shock, not expecting this from Keith. Of course Lance cared about Keith, Lance couldn't remember when this happened but ever since then, Lance has always just wanted to be there for Keith.

"So, whatever happens, no matter what, just know," Keith paused trying not to get emotional.

"Just know that,"

Whatever Keith was about to say was cut off by Lance grabbing Keith's face and smashing their lips together. 

Keith shocked at first, recovered and enjoyed the moment. Moving his lips against Lance's, hoping that this wouldn't be the last tine they did this. 

Keith and Lance both were spiraling, overcome with emotions pouring it all into this kiss. 

When they both pulled apart they were breathless and smiling at each other. Not knowing what to say next, Keith was the first to speak up.

"Go get 'em, sharp shooter." Keith and Lance both shared a small laugh and smile at that.  

They were still soaking up the moment, Lance's hand on Keith's face, ribbing his thumb on Keith's cheek, Keith's hand wrapped around Lance's wrist.

"HEY, LOVER BOYS!" Keith and Lance both turned towards Veronica's loud voice their hands intertwining next to each other their faces still smiling, "Sorry to ruin the moment but we've got to start heading out." Veronica smiled at them both then turned back to fixing some final things on the car.

Lance and Keith turned to each other, they looked down at their intertwined hands, then looked up smiling. Lance was the first one to speak up.

"So, that happened," Keith smiled, "listen, there's a lot I want to say, but I want to save it for when we BOTH come back." Lance squeezed Keith's hand.

"Now we just have to come back to each other." Keith smiled at Lance. They both shared a moment of silence, enjoying the other's company, knowing they would have to leave now.

Keith gave Lance a small kiss before turning and leaving. Lance smiling and watching Keith walk away.

"Hey Keith!" Lance yelled to Keith, causing him to turn around, "You're important to me too."

They both shared one more smile before going their separate ways. Not knowing what was going to happen now with this war, but what they did know is that whatever happened they would get through it together. 


End file.
